An Old Friend
by JaimiLee
Summary: ONESHOT. "She knew she had a friend that she could not see for five years then show up and have a conversation like it was only the day before they had spoken". Hints to Tiva and Ziva/Malachi friendship and past relationship.


**This is my first oneshot that I am publishing. I have another one that I wrote in November but that is going to be published at another time. **

**I wrote this because I think that Ziva and Malachi have a history and I wanted a little break from my other stories :)**

**When I first started writing I thought that I would never be able to write a one shot - now I have written two and letting you see one; I would love some feedback. I understand that this is not a popular pairing, but I like it.**

**Also a thanks to SSAPrentis who read this a few nights ago :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"You know when I was given this address; I was surprised you still lived here," Ziva said as she dropped her bag to the floor and looked around seemingly un-phased by the gun that was pointed at her.<p>

"And yet you still walk through the door like you were positive that I lived here," Malachi said as he holstered his weapon. He wasn't expecting a visit from her; but he was unsurprised that she came.

Their relationship over the years had been rocky; they were on again off again until she took the liaison position at NCIS. Then they were off. But almost every time it was broken off; it was mutual. They had a friendship, they had been partners, and had even been enemies.

He wasn't surprised she had showed up because last time they had seen each other they had been too busy to engage in any sort of conversation about what had happened the previous time they had met.

"I have reliable sources. I actually thought you would have left," She stated.

"Why would I? You sold it to me and it is almost all payed off," Malachi said, "I have heard rumours Ziva, about your visit,"

"What rumours?" She asked.

"You are here to see family,"

"Not just family. Friends too,"

"So I am still under that title?" He asked.

"Of course. You were wrong to have followed Eli's orders to frame me. But you would not go against an order; I respect that. Do you mind if I stay here? I know it is short notice and I will not touch anything or get in your way. I actually will not be here most of the time. Just for tonight and maybe tomorrow night?"

"As long as you answer a question,"

"Question being?"

"Why are you here; family, yes. But why travel miles and miles to do something you can do over the phone?" Malachi asked sitting on his lounge.

"Because I would rather pay eight hundred dollars for a round ticket than spending hours on the phone telling friends and family my news and have it costing over fifteen hundred," She said as she sat next to him.

"What's your news?" he asked.

"I'm getting married," She replied.

"To who?"

"Tony," She said then she laughed lightly at a memory, "Gibbs was real happy about that,"

"Really?" He said.

"Really,"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not surprised," He said.

"Many people have said that. But I came here for another reason other than to tell you that," She said, "I might need some advice with how to approach my father on the subject. He does not seem to like him much,"

"He misses you," Malachi said.

"Yeah, sure," Ziva murmured.

"I'm serious. He has been talking about you a bit. Maybe you should try to contact him,"

"I have and I am that is why I am here. I just do not know whether he would be happy with me,"

"Are you happy Ziva?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Then why should what your father says or thinks bother you. If you and Tony are happy that should be all that matters,"

"Since when do you know so much?"

"It used to be what we said remember. And you asked me. Approach him with confidence and don't break,"

"Do you think he ever knew?" Ziva asked.

"About us? No, I do not think so. If he did he hid it well," He paused for a moment, "Does Tony know?"

"I have told him; he seems okay with our past," Ziva replied.

"How long did you and he go before your boss found out?"

"A... A week," She said, her voice sounding defeated but her face and the smile saying that she couldn't care less.

"Why? I would have thought that you of all people could keep a secret like that from you boss,"

"Gibbs has an ability to know what is going on in his team. All ways assume he knows what you are up to," She replied, "There is that and the fact Tony, one; did not try to hide it, and two; he was making some really conspicuous suggestive comments. So in theory; it is not even my fault that he knows,"

There was a knock at the door, "See, someone knows how to knock," He murmured as he walked to his door.

When he returned Ziva had stood from her position on his lounge and dug her purse from her bag. She was facing him and his guest who immediately demanded, "What is she doing here?"

Before Malachi could answer; Ziva already was, "I am just visiting an old friend," She smiled at Liat in a friendly way, "I will get out of your way," She said as she left.

"By the way Ziva," He said as she reached the door, she turned to look at him, "I'm happy for you," He stated with a small smile. Ziva smiled back.

When they had broken it off, the mutual nature of that had led to respect. When she joined Mossad he held higher ranks, but he still respected her as an equal, more so to a degree than the others. She trusted him as she did Tony. Except all feelings aside from friendship weren't there anymore like it was with Tony.

He was a part of her life for a while; and although the little contact that they had had since she moved to America had gotten smaller, she knew she had a friend that she could not see for five years then show up and have a conversation as if it was only the day before they had spoken. Even if sometimes they clashed. They were, after all, two head strong people who wouldn't back down from a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please, construstive critism is also welcome :D<strong>


End file.
